Love you, Hate you, Miss you
by Naleylover23xo
Summary: Nathan didn't do what Haley thinks he did. Haley refuses to listen. Nathan will have to fight to get Haley back after she suggests they take time apart and she meets a man who shows her everything she thinks she missed but its not what you or Nathan think
1. No Parade

**A/N: Hi guys so this is my first story that I'm actually posting. I have started quite a few though. I know a lot of season 5 storylines have been done but I assure you this is a totally new take on it. This takes place shortly after all the Carrie drama. Haley knows that Nathan and Carrie kissed and she saw the shower event but Jamie didn't almost drown and the I want a divorce thing didn't happen. Instead, this starts with Haley and Nathan's conversation inspired by the Lucas/Lindsay engagement party among other Naley moments. I think that's all you need to know for now…anything else I'll write before or after a chapter if I think its crucial. I know Jamie is a little too wise for his age but that's how I wanted to write him yet still keeping him pretty childlike. Last thing…I have been reading stories for a while and when I first started I reviewed all the time because I know how much people appreciate them. Lately, I have been lacking in the review department because I've been reading fan fiction updates in between breaks from studying but I promise to pick up again because I would really appreciate you guys to review my story also. Thanks! So I hope you enjoy and feel free to get mad at the author it means I'm doing my job. Also, the last scene will probably remind people of something and I just want to say it wasn't my intention…my friend told me about it later but it works with my story so I kept it.**

* * *

**It was a cool summer night and Haley was standing on the river court staring off into space thinking or trying not to think of everything that had happened in the past few months. She was trying hard not to cry when he showed up and broke her out of her thoughts.**

"**Look I just wanted to say I'm sorry" Nathan explained, his eyes filled with regret. Haley turned to face him looking defeated.**

"**Aren't you tired of that?" She asked while Nathan looked confused, "You shouldn't have to apologize for who you are. Not anymore. I've been thinking a lot this week and I knew who you were when I married you and what I've realized is that its really not fair." Haley explained looking anywhere but Nathan fro fear of breaking down in front of him.**

"**What are you saying?" Nathan asked, getting worried now.**

"**I'm saying that it was wrong of me to try and change you. I'm the one who's sorry." Haley said her voice breaking now, "I shouldn't have tried to change you or us and now…now I'm done trying." **

**With that she gave him one last look and she ran to her car, leaving Nathan to stare after her with more amount of pain in his eyes than she had ever seen before.**

* * *

**A few weeks have passed…..and Nathan and Haley are at the river court once again.**

"**Look Haley I need to know what you want from me, from us." **

"**I know and I've been thinking about that a lot over the past few weeks. I thought about a divorce-" **

"**Haley please, you can't I love you. I promise you nothing happened besides the kiss and her sneaking up on me in the shower. I swear, god haley I just-" **

"**Nathan, I really still don't want to talk about this…Anyway as I was saying, I thought about a divorce but the truth is I don't want that. Look I think we need to spend more time apart. I mean this whole thing started after your accident and I'm SO glad you are back to walking and practicing it's really great. But let's be honest, I know this was not my fault because I'm not going to really sleep with you or flirt with you when you were a jack ass for four months. It killed me… what you did and said in those months but I knew you had just lost your dream so I understood and yea maybe I could have pushed you more but I don't know if it would have helped. So I guess it's partly my fault, but I will not feel so bad as to justify what ever the hell you did with the nanny. And jamie as hurtful as those words were, he was right. You were better and happy when Carrie started coming around. So I need time and I think it's the least you could do." **

"**Haley we can't be apart for that long. It hasn't helped us now and having it go on won't help us in the future!" **

"**Honestly, I'm not doing this to hurt you or to get back at you. This is just something I think we both need. In the meantime I think you should focus on basketball whether it be coaching or trying to get into the NBA, because I still believe with all my heart that you can do this Nathan. If you believe anything believe that. I'm going to go back into music. I don't know if I'll want to tour, but if the time comes we'll deal with it. You need to get your dream back, to become somewhat like the man I fell in love with and I need to go after my dream again and figure out what exactly I want from it."**

"**Haley, I-I understand…I understand if you don't love me anymore." Nathan said his voice cracking as he had to look away from her.**

**Haley walked up to him and turned his head to face her and lifted his chin so he met her eyes. **

"**Not that you deserve to hear this right now, but you might not hear me say it for a while," her eyes were getting watery so she look away first before turning back, "I **_**still**_** do love you. That's what sucks right, always and forever," tears rolled down her face and she went to walk away but she came back and kissed him slowly and passionately. Then she caressed his cheek as he closed his eye at her touch and then she walked away.**

"**Haley!" she turned back around, "why do I feel like this is goodbye?" **

"**I guess because in a way it is. I don't think things will ever be the same Nathan. I think that part of our relationship is over. But really it's not goodbye, it's more of a… see you soon."**

"**I still love you too, you know. I always have- I" he whispered**

"**I just need to be able to believe in that again, in you. Go after your dream Nathan, in fact…" she took her wedding ring off her finger and then she unhooked the chain around his neck and slipped it on, and then clasped the chain back around his neck. "Wear that when your practicing so even when you get really frustrated just know I believe in you and I need you to hold onto that for meso that when the time comes I can be your wife again. Don't say I never gave you anything." With those final words she gave him a sad smile and finally walked away this time.**

* * *

**Over the next two weeks they decided Nathan would continue to stay with Lucas since he was currently without Lindsay who went back to New York after reading the comet. Therefore, both brothers were trying to help each other through their heartaches, because quite frankly they were both idiots. Nathan hadn't spoken to Haley since that night she told him they needed to be apart. It was hard but he was trying not to screw this one thing up. He still called Jamie everyday though, he missed him so much and her. He tried not to think about it because he would just beat himself up more, but sometimes he just couldn't help it. In fact at the very moment he had been laying on the couch thinking about her when the door bell rang.**

_**Flashback: **_

_**Nathan opened the door and was shocked to see Haley standing outside looking nervous with love and longing in her eyes. **_

"_**Hi" she whispered. **_

"_**What are you doing here Haley?" Nathan asked his heart pounding, he had waited for this moment. **_

"_**I wanna come home Nathan" Haley looked at him pleadingly.**_

**When the door bell rang again he snapped out of it and when he answered it, it was déjà vu. He'd been thinking about her all day and here she was standing at the door just like before. **

"**Haley what are you doing here?" She was looking at him with the same longing in her eyes but she quickly turned her head to locate Jamie. **

"**Daddy!" Jamie yelled as he ran and jumped into Nathan's arms. **

"**Hey buddy," he said hugging him tightly, "I've missed you. Hey why don't you go set up the wii while I talk to mommy ok?" **

"**Ok!" Jamie gave him a huge smile and ran to the living room. **

"**Hi" Nathan whispered and he went to hug her but she backed away. **

"**Lets go outside" She walked outside and sat on the porch stairs and Nathan followed. **

"**So how have you been? I've missed you so much." **

"**That's not why I'm here Nathan. This is really hard for me so I need you to let me get this out." He nodded looking at her worriedly. **

"**For the past few weeks, it has been really hard. Jamie doesn't say a word to me. He blames me for all of this and that's ok because you're his hero and I would never ruin that for him. But he's just…" she was crying now "he just so unhappy and it's not fair to him. The only time he talks to me is to ask for you and then this morning he said he wanted to live with you. This is the one thing I can do to make him happy and maybe have him resent me a little less. As much as this kills me because he's all I have left.." **

**She was sobbing uncontrollably now and Nathan went to hug her but she immediately stood up, "No! I'm sorry look as much as this kills me I want him to live with you and Lucas for a while so he can have some form of a normal childhood, being happy. I'm still going to try and get him to do things with me everyday but…Um I put all the stuff he should need over there by the swing. I love him so much Nathan.." **

**Jamie came outside and tugged on Nathan's pants, "Dad cmon!" **

"**Jamie.." Haley walked over to him after wiping her tears and got down on her knees and hugged him as his arms were limp at his sides. "I love you Jamie, I'm sorry" she whispered as her voice cracked and then she ran to the car and drove off. **

**Jamie looked sad but only for a moment, "Okay dad lets go. I'm going to beat you in the new Nba live." Jamie ran off and Nathan just stood there stunned. What had just happened? He went inside and sat next to Jamie. **

"**Jamie, why were you so cruel to your mom? You know none of this is her fault." Nathan tried to explain but Jamie just changed the subject so Nathan decided it wasn't the right time to talk to him about this.**

* * *

**Meanwhile, Haley had driven down to the beach where the cliff divers usually go. She stood atop of the cliff as she started stripping down to her white underwear and bra as she was crying and shaking uncontrollably. She walked closer and closer to the edge, staring at the water. It wasn't as if this was a suicide attempt. Not at all. She just wanted to actually **_**feel something, anything. She just wanted to have that thrill, the adrenaline rush, to clear her mind if only for a few minutes. "Don't jump!" A man screamed and Haley screamed too as she turned around and lost her balance.**_


	2. Everything you know has changed

A/N: Hey guys thanks sooo much to all of you who reviewed or added this story to your favorites or alerts, it means a lot. Okay so the second chapter, from here on out, for quite a while its going to be harsh at sometimes and full of angst. Those just happen to be my favorite types of stories and I think with what's going on in this story it is warranted. I just want to say I tend to get into dramatics because I pretend I am these characters so I try to think how I would feel if I was Haley, just so you know if this feels more dramatic than other stories you've read. I don't think it's melodramatic though. Anyway, you'll get to meet this "other man" in this chapter and gain a little insight to Haley. Don't worry, even with all the angst and drama I provide I will still have Naley moments in between I have many things planned. So enough of my rambling…hope you enjoy and please review!!!

* * *

**She fell backwards into the water screaming. She didn't even know he had dived in after her until she resurfaced and he was swimming towards her. **

"**Well that was one way to try it," she mumbled. **

"**Are you okay?!" The man asked with genuine fear and concern. **

"**Yes, sorry you just startled me. Actually that was really exhilarating," she gave him a shy smile. **

"**Sorry but you were hysterical up there and I was afraid you might…" **

"**I know what you thought, I really could have looked that way but I honestly wasn't doing that no matter how upset I was." **

"**C'mon let's get back to shore." **

"**Okay." **

**They swam back to shore and then the boy ran over and got them towels and fetched her clothes. "Not that I'm opposed to your attire right now, but I thought you might want those." **

**She blushed deeply and then she started to cry again. She hadn't blushed like that in a long time and it had only ever been with Nathan. **

"**Hey, hey I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by it. You're beautiful." he said moving his hands up and down her arms to try and warm her up. It was pretty windy outside and cloudy. **

"**Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked in a barely audible voice. **

"**Because you looked like the saddest girl in the world and as beautiful as you are when you cry you are so much more beautiful when you're not," she blushed again. **

"**I'm Julian. Julian Baker." he extended his hand for her to shake.**

"**I'm Haley, Haley James." **

"**Look I promise this isn't a date or anything I just really want to make sure you're ok so how about we go for a cup of coffee?" he gave her a shy smile.**

"**I'd like that."**

**He grabbed her hand and started to walk. She just looked down at his hand curiously as if this was something totally foreign to her and in a way it was. She and Nathan hadn't done anything in months. Then she looked from their hands to his beautiful eyes and gave him a small smile which he returned and she didn't let go of his hand. It was so safe and comforting. They sat in the coffee shop for about two hours talking and laughing about everything and anything. They asked basic get to know you questions and found they had so much in common. For instance, Julian was a very sensitive guy, not gay, he just enjoyed many of the romance movies Haley liked considering was a film maker himself. They liked a lot of the same music and felt the same way on many issues. She connected with him on a different level than anyone she ever had before. **

**She was in the midst of laughing at one of his jokes when she heard her name. "Tutor girl?! Oh my god tutor girl why are your clothes wet? What happened? Nathan has been worried sick….who is this?" Brooke asked kinking an eyebrow. **

"**It was nothing Brooke and I was just having coffee with my new friend Julian. Look Julian I'm sorry I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow right? For lunch?" she asked him shyly, after all she wasn't used to this attention anymore. **

"**I wouldn't miss it." He walked over and hugged her and she hugged him back. Then she gave him one last smile before getting in the car with Brooke. **

"**Hales! Nathan was worried sick about you and your having coffee with a totally hot stranger?! I thought you didn't want a divorce?" **

"**DON'T YOU DARE BROOKE! I'm sorry look you don't know what I have been through the past few months and weeks and after everything Nathan has done you have no right to judge me on anything I do. None of you do especially not something as innocent as coffee. I'm beginning a new chapter and Julian will be in it. I don't know what it is yet but I've never connected with someone like I do with him. He really saved me today." **

"**I'm sorry too Haley I just want you to be careful. Because sooner or later you will be ready to listen to Nathan and forgive him I just don't want you to lose sight of that or fall in love with another man." **

**Haley placed her hand on Brookes, "Brooke, I would never do any of this to intentionally hurt Nathan no matter what he's done. I still love him as much as it hurts and if god forbid I was to fall in love with Julian I'm a firm believer in things happening for a reason. I mean yea I'd feel terrible but as of now me and Nathan are separated so…look I'm not saying I'm trying to date him or that anything physical will happen-- as in kissing. I just really liked talking to him and he's the first guy besides Nathan who has made me feel special. Nathan acted like I didn't exist for months."**

**Brooke saw now that Haley was getting ready to cry. "Hales come here I get it." When she explained it like that Brooke really did know what Haley meant. She didn't go looking for a guy to console her or to make Nathan jealous. It simply happened and Haley deserved a little distraction and her heart broke for her about the way Nathan had ignored her. **

* * *

**After dropping Haley off at her big empty house Brooke drove over to Lucas'. Lucas opened the door. "Hey Brooke! How is Chase?" he asked letting her in. **

"**Hey Luke, he's good. In fact he's flying a plane right now. He has a pretty hectic schedule for the next few weeks so I'm may be staying with Hales while at the same time helping you pathetic guys." she smirked and Lucas just raised an eye brow. **

"**Nathan!" she called into the other room. "Aunt Brooke!" Jamie said excitedly as he ran and hugged her. **

"**Hey favorite boy! So are you having fun with daddy?" **

"**Soo much!" He explained as Nathan walked into the kitchen. **

"**Hey Jamie go play with uncle Lucas while I talk to your dad," they walked off and Nathan and Brooke went outside. **

"**How was she Brooke?" **

"**Um it was hard to tell. Her clothes looked all wet but were in the process of drying. I found her at the coffee shop talking to this guy Julian. His clothes were wet too. She really seemed to like him. I'm sorry." **

"**So she was on a date?! And she went skinny dipping with this guy?! Why don't we just get a divorce now?!" Nathan was furious.**

"**Hold on Nathan Scott! ONE YOU KNOW HALEY DID NOT DO ANYTHING WITH THIS GUY AND IF TWO IF YOU REALY WANT MY OPINION YOU ARE LUCKY YOU DON'T ALREADY HAVE ONE."**

**Nathan looked down ashamed and buried his face in his hands. Brooke wrapped her arms around him, "Look Nathan you have no right to be mad about this unless they do something. However she explained everything and they simply talked and had coffee. She really enjoyed talking to him and thinks they are going to be friends so you have to act like you don't know about this and you have to be fine with it. As hard as it is. She said he's the first guy that made her feel special since you, who ignored her for months.." **

**Nathan was crying a little now " I don't want to lose her Brooke." **

"**Shh I know you don't. Look you guys grew up really fast and while you had all this experience you were Haley's first everything. Now I'm not saying she's going to do anything because I don't think she will. I'm saying she's going to start doing things she missed out and talking to more guys was one of them. And you have to remember in Haley's mind this is all innocent and she's not doing it to spite you or make you jealous honestly. She's just looking for someone to make her feel needed and important." **

"**What's more important than being a mother and a wife? That used to be everything to her." **

"**And it still is and that's great. But she needs to do some things for herself and she's having a bit of a hard time with Jamie at the moment. It's killing her Nathan, you better find out what's going on with him."**

* * *

**Haley got up early the next morning to take a shower and get dressed. Then she made her way over to Nathan's hoping Jamie would want to do something with her today. After thinking a little before she went to sleep she realized that although she wanted to still be cautious around Nathan, and didn't really want him to touch her there was no reason she couldn't try to be more friendly to him. She felt bad seeing his face yesterday with all of her actions. She waited on the porch as she rang the door bell. **

"**Hales, you know you don't have to ring the doorbell" Nathan explained half serious half joking. **

"**I can't just barge in Nathan, things are different now." **

**He looked away from her upset, "do you want to come in?" **

"**Thanks," she gave him a small smile and stepped inside. **

"**He's up getting dressed, he should be down soon. Let's wait on the couch."**

**She followed him over and he sat down next to her but she tried as discreetly as she could to move to the opposite end of the couch but Nathan noticed. "So how are you? I was really worried about you the other day Hales." **

"**You were? I'm sorry." **

"**Hales, of course I was worried I love you, don't let those 4 months make you think otherwise." **

"**I'm sorry it's just hard Nathan. But really I'm ok. I guess I had a bit of a break down yesterday. It's just a lot to deal with right now, Jamie hating me, not having you. But thank you for being concerned for me, maybe the Nathan I fell in love with is still in there somewhere." **

**Her face lit up when Jamie jumped onto Nathan's lap. "Hey Jamie I was thinking we could go to the zoo today. You loved it last time." **

"**I don't want to." Nathan looked at Haley's face, his heart breaking for her. He had yet to figure out what was wrong with Jamie. **

"**How about me, you and daddy go to the river court," Jamie asked as a substitution to his mom's idea.**

"**Sure, anything you want Jamie." Haley gave him a sad smile "I guess I'll meet you guys there at one o'clock." She walked over and kissed Jamie's head and then left, "bye Nathan." **

"**I'm really glad you asked your mom to come with us Jamie. You just made her day a little brighter." **

"**I miss her," Jamie whispered. **

"**You do?" **

"**Yea and I miss us being a family." **

"**I'm sorry buddy I do too. But hey this will be like old times today, the three of us together. Jamie if you miss her so much why won't you do anything alone with your mom?" **

"**I don't want to talk about it yet." **

"**Okay, but just know your mom loves you more than anyone in the world. She even loves you more than she loves me," Nathan gave him a sad chuckle. **

"**I thought mamma didn't love you anymore?" **

**Nathan gave him a look of fear "Why would you say that?" **

"**Because we are living with Uncle Lucas and you wear momma's wedding ring on your chain." **

**It was a reality Nathan had been choosing to ignore but then he remembered what Haley had said, "Not that you deserve this right now, but you might not hear me say it for a while… I **_**still**_** do love you. That's what sucks right, always and forever." **

"**I know it may seem that way but Momma promised me she still loved me. Things are just really hard right now Jamie. Sometimes I wish you weren't so smart so wouldn't understand what was going on." **

"**Me too."**


	3. One step forward, two steps back

A/N: Hey guys, sooo sorry for taking soooo long to update! i always promised id never be one of those people, but school got in the way and writers block. For those of you that still read this you'll be glad to know i have started writing it again and it is going well. I think maybe the lack of reviews but so many hits contributed too. No matter, um the title of this chapter pretty much explains it all, so please review, hope you enjoy and updates will be much faster.

Haley was sitting at Karen's in a daze waiting for Julian to arrive. She couldn't believe how much she liked talking to him. She felt like she could tell him anything but she didn't want to talk about her marital problems or Jamie just yet. It was all too fresh.

Suddenly she felt a pair of hands cover her eyes. "Guess who" he whispered in her ear.

"Julian!" she giggled and he smiled as he sat down.

They talked about various things for about an hour. She mostly tried to steer the questions towards Julian so she found out about his college life, his latest movies, and some things about his child hood.

"Do you believe in love at first site Julian?" she asked while looking out the window.

"Definitely, I think when you meet the right person you just know it. Why do you?"

"Oh, sorry I have somewhere I have to be but maybe I'll tell you sometime" she explained grabbing her bag and getting up to leave.

"How about over dinner and a movie tomorrow night at my place?" he asked her with that boyish grin of his. "sure, I'd love too. Just text me the address later," she waved good bye to him from outside the window as she got in her car smiling.

* * *

She pulled up to the river court about 10 minutes later and smiled as she saw Jamie and Nathan already shooting around. She never thought the two people she loved the most would break her heart though. She wasn't mad at Jamie for what he said, not at all. She was hurt at first but she understood he was so young and this was all so hard for him to understand no matter how smart he was. What was breaking her heart was that he wanted nothing to do with her. She stopped thinking about this not wanting to cry and walked onto the court.

"Nice shot Jamie!" she said walking up to them and Jamie just smiled at her.

"Hales what do you say we play a game. You and Jamie against me." Nathan smirked and Haley laughed.

"You're so cocky. I may not be good but I know Jamie could beat you any day. You up for it Jamie?" she asked hopeful.

"Yea momma! We can do this!" they played for what seemed like hours. Haley would mostly try to just pass the ball to Jamie seeing as how he could actually shoot and Nathan wouldn't be too hard on him. They hadn't had so much fun in a long time, granted most of it was at her expense because she was so awful, but she was glad they were together and Jamie seemed happy. Finally they decided to take a break and they all collapsed on to the black top.

"I don't think I've had that much fun on the river court since the night of the graduation party. Remember that Nathan?" she asked looking a the sky wistfully.

"Of course I remember Hales that was a great night. We were so happy then and we were just starting," he stated glumly.

"But that's what you keep forgetting Nathan we are still just starting. We are so young there is plenty of time for everything; we just have to work for it. I know you'll get in the NBA and so does Jamie. If you don't want to do that that is fine too. Whatever makes you happy we will support," she placed her hand on his for a second and then she got up to gather her things. She had to be at the recording studio shortly.

"This was a really great idea Jamie. I hope we can do something again tomorrow and its ok if your dad comes too. I love you," she hugged him and then she waved to Nathan and drove away.

"Are you ok daddy?" Jamie asked when he saw Nathan's eyes closed and he was taking deep, slow breaths.

"Yea Jamie I just hope you never have to know what it feels like to lose the person you love and feel like a stranger to them. I miss your mom so much Jamie," Nathan said brokenly.

"I know daddy, I do too," he said in a low voice and hugged Nathan. "

I told her I hated her" Jamie whispered and Nathan's head shot up at that.

"Why would you say that Jamie?" Nathan asked shocked.

"I was mad at her for making you move out of the house and for firing Nanny Carrie. I didn't mean it though and Momma's face was so hurt. I heard her crying that night. That's why I don't want to be alone with her. I'm afraid she won't forgive me," Jamie started crying now and Nathan rubbed circles on his back.

"Jamie, it's going to be ok. Look what you said to your mom was very hurtful but she would never stay mad at you. In fact, what you're doing now is probably hurting her more because she thinks you really do hate her. Your mom loves you more than anything and she'd give anything for you."

"Do you think we could go see her later so I can apologize?" Jamie asked with hopeful eyes.

"Of course we can, look Jamie I need to tell you something and you probably won't like it but just remember I love you. Look, your mom had every right to make me leave and to fire nanny Carrie. See nanny Carrie liked daddy, she wanted to be his girlfriend-"

"But you're with momma!"

"I know but Carrie didn't understand that so she did some things that were not too nice to try and get me to be with her. The problem was even though I didn't like her because I love your mom, I did nothing to stop it. Then your mom saw us together because Carrie kissed me, and I've never seen your mom so hurt. I'm the reason all this is happening Jamie and I'm sorry for that." Nathan said tears rolling down his cheeks now.

"But you don't love her right? You love momma?"

"More than anything. I just want to get her back. But she thinks others things happened that were really bad but they didn't. She won't listen to me though."

"Don't worry daddy. I'll try to help you but I'm still mad at you for what you did to momma! You let me think it was her fault that all of this was happening!"

"I know, I'm sorry buddy. It's just you're my only friend besides uncle Lucas. You're my best friend."

"I know you're mine too."

* * *

Later that night around 7:00 Haley was back from the studio and she was sitting in her pajamas and getting ready to watch a movie with ice cream when the door bell rang. She took the spoon out of her mouth and walked to the door. She peeked out the window and saw that it was Nathan and Jamie. To say she was surprised was an understatement.

She quickly opened the door, "HI guys! What are you doing here?" she asked smiling.

When she saw Nathan smirking she realized what she was wearing and then tried to cover up her boobs with her arms. Even though she just in a cami she suddenly felt self conscious around Nathan.

"Hey Hales, um Jamie had something he wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh, ok did you want to come in too Nathan?" he looked over to Jamie who motioned for him to bend down.

"Can I sleep over momma's tonight?" he whispered and Nathan smiled at him and nodded.

"No, that's okay Hales Jamie was actually hoping to sleep over?"

"Really?! Oh we're going to have so much fun! Why don't you go get in pajamas sweetie while I talk to your dad." Jamie smiled and ran upstairs.

"Nathan thank you so much for getting him to talk to me!" She shocked him by wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him really tight.

"Of course, I told you I would didn't I? I told him everything Hales"

Then he got cold as she unwrapped her arms and glared at him. "Nathan why would you do that?! He's too young to know all that stuff and you're his hero! He shouldn't see you as the bad guy!" she whispered yelled even though she was furious at him.

"Ok first of all Haley I made sure not to go into detail with him even though there really is no detail to begin with because nothing happened! But you won't let me tell you! And second he shouldn't see you as the bad guy either especially when none of this was your fault. Don't worry he said he was mad at me but I'm his best friend so he does not hate me or anything."

She was crying a little now and she went to hug him again. "I'm sorry, thank you. You don't know how much this means to me, he's all I have." She heard Jamie coming so she said goodbye and closed the door.

"Here Jamie come sit on my lap. Let's sit on the couch" as she sat down he ran over and jumped into her lap.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"I missed you momma." He said as he hugged her tightly. "

Oh Jamie you have no idea how much I missed you! I love you so much!"

"I'm sorry about what I said to you momma. I'm sorry I said I hated you. I didn't go live with dad because I actually hated you I just didn't think you'd forgive me for saying that. I thought you wouldn't like me anymore. I just was so upset that daddy was leaving but now I know it was his fault. I'm sorry!" he was crying in her arms now.

"Shh, shh, it's ok baby. Listen to me. No matter what you say or do I will always love you. I was hurt by what you said Jamie but I knew all this was so hard for you. I was never mad at you I promise. You're all I have so we have to stick together. I'm sorry I made your daddy leave and I hope you don't hate him either because he loves you so much. You just have to understand things will be different for a while Jamie but that doesn't change how much either of us love you. And I'll tell you a little secret. You are the only man I can count on and who I trust. You are my hero."

"Really?'" He asked smiling at her and she nodded and then they did an Eskimo kiss, rubbing their noses together.

"So what do you want to do first?"

"Play-doh!"

"Great idea! I'll go get it, you put the newspapers on the kitchen table." Haley said as she ran upstairs to get it. They sat the kitchen table for hours making play-doh cookies, and McDonalds foods, spaghetti, all kind of things they had the molds for.

"Daddy didn't do what you think he did momma." Jamie stated his eyes boring into hers.

"Sweetie I really can't talk about this. Are you ready to watch a movie in bed?"

"Sure," he seemed a little disappointed but the smile retuned to his face as he followed her upstairs. She pulled down the covers as Jamie popped in the DVD Bolt! It was one of their favorites. She got into bed and Jamie jumped in and snuggled next to her. For once they had actually gotten through the whole movie without falling asleep but they were drifting off.

"Momma?"

"yeah jimmy jam?"

"I don't want to hurt your feelings but I still think I should stay with dad. I'm his best friend and he needs me because he really misses you."

"Not that I don't want you to stay with me but I think that's very nice Jamie and you should. I promise you didn't hurt my feelings. I'm so proud of you."

"Could we do this like every weekend though? And could daddy even join us one time?"

"The first question, I would love that. The second, we'll see in time. Goodnight I love you"

"I love you too."

* * *

The next morning Haley woke up with a smile on her face for the first time as she remembered that her son was not mad at her anymore but it quickly faded when he wasn't in bed.

"Jamie?!" Haley yelled getting out of bed frantic now.

"Downstairs momma!" she heard him yell and she quickly ran into the kitchen where she saw him by the stove.

"James Lucas Scott! Are you crazy?!"

"No, momma I know I'm not allowed to touch the stove…Daddy is here. We were making you breakfast" Jamie said smiling.

"Oh really, well then where is your dad?" Haley asked with her hands on her hips and staring at Jamie waiting for an answer.

"Right here" Nathan whispered into her ear from behind causing Haley to scream and Jamie to laugh.

"Nathan! First of all don't do that! You scared me half to death! Second, how did you get in here I locked the door?" Nathan laughed, "Sorry for scaring you Haley and I do have a key."

Haley blushed seeing as she was probably rubbing it in that he didn't live here although that wasn't her intention.

"Anyway…." Nathan said putting on a sad smile, "Jamie and I decided to make you breakfast in bed…but now it will just have to be breakfast in the kitchen?"

Haley smiled, "Why don't we just say it's a family breakfast?"

Nathan turned to look at her from the stove genuinely pleased and just stared at Haley who was getting lost in his eyes.

"Uh guys? Guys! The pancakes!" Jamie yelled and laughed at his parents. N

athan immediately noticed the pancakes starting to burn and shut the pan off.

"I'm just going to um get dressed" Haley explained in a daze and ran upstairs. "

That was really good dad. Mom was totally staring at you." Nathan laughed, "If you keep helping me set things up like this Jimmy Jam, maybe we can get mommy to listen." Jamie eagerly shook his head as

Haley came down dressed in an emerald green summer dress with her hair down in loose waves. Jamie giggled when he saw his dad staring again but he didn't want him to get caught so he decided to distract his mom.

"C'mon momma lets sit at the table while daddy finishes the pancakes" He grabbed her hand and led her to the table.

"So Jamie, what are you and daddy going to do today while I go to the recording studio?"

Nathan placed the pancakes in front of Jamie and Haley and went back to finish cooking his own. "We're going to go to the river court and then we're going with Uncle Lucas to Aunt Karen's for dinner! You should come momma!"

"Yea, Haley I'm sure Karen would love to see you" Nathan explained as he sat down with his family. _His family. _Oh how he missed saying that.

"Well I'd love to but I already have plans. Sorry buddy, but how about I go with your daddy to take you to school tomorrow."

"Okay! Bye momma see you tomorrow" Jamie kissed her cheek and went out to the car wanting to leave his parents alone.

"So, what plans do have later Haley?" Nathan asked with a little edge to his voice. "Nathan, don't talk to me like that. Look I have plans with my friend Julian later. It's just dinner. He helps me record."

"Just great Haley. THIS IS CHRIS KELLER ALL OVER AGAIN!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! ONE NOTHING HAPPENED WITH CHRIS JUST LIKE NOTHING IS HAPPENING WITH JULIAN AND TWO HE'S NOT EVEN MUSICALLY INCLINED! HE IS GOOD WITH WORDS AND HELPS ME WRITE LYRICS!" Haley yelled enraged that he was accusing her of things when he did god knows what with the nanny. _well hales you could find out if you just let him tell you…no I don't want to know. I'm liking denial…and maybe a little bit of crazy since I'm talking to myself._

"Look, your right I was out of line it's just-"

"Just go Nathan. I'll see you tomorrow. Lock the door on your way out. You remember how to do that right….being as you did used to live here?" She knew the last part was rude and uncalled for but he really hurt her to bring up Chris again so with that she left.

Nathan locked the door and got into the car with Jamie and he started punching the steering wheel. "It will be ok daddy."

"Thanks Jamie." _Yea it's really going to be ok when my wife is going out with another guy. Wait…remember what Brooke said. Haley doesn't think like that…to her this is simply friendly. Once again it's the guy I have to worry about._


End file.
